A Girl Uncovered
by frankthedoor
Summary: Zeyin is a seemingly ordinary girl who just wants a device that she designed back. But when Agent Coulson's team catches her, her deepest secret will be revealed, and she may need to use it to save everyone. Rated T for now, but it may go up to M in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Where the hell was he?! It wasn't like James to be late. He was always on time, always. No matter what.

That's what had Zeyin so confused. She was used to him being on time, and here she was, waiting for a guy who was never late. It was twelve minutes past they're agreed waiting time, and she was starting to get worried. One reason was because she really needed the device he was bringing her. It was supposed to take care of her... _problems_. The other reason she was worried was because James was like a brother to her. He was the one person that looked out for her through everything.

She leaned up against the brick wall and sighed, looking at her watch. Fourteen minutes. She decided to scope out the area a bit.

And as soon as she glanced around the corner, she spotted him, and he spotted her. Unfortunately for them both, someone else saw her, too. A guy in a black suit.

S.H.I.E.L.D.

He motioned to a woman, and they both started running to her. She heard the woman yell, "Ward, that way!"

She took off running in the opposite direction, jumping over cars and darting into traffic. There was no way in hell she was getting caught, at least not by them. She hated S.H.I.E.L.D. Despised them ever since they took her parents into custody. She hadn't heard from them since she was eight.

And that was eleven and a half years ago.

She screamed as a car came horrifyingly close to hitting her and jumped around it, then she tripped and hit the ground. Hard. She got up quickly, though, and started running, only to run straight into a woman who cried, in a British accent, "Bloody hell!" as soon as they touched. The woman took one look at her and then screamed, "Ward, May, she's right here. Right by me!"

And then the guy, Ward, said, "Yeah, we can see that, Jemma. We're two feet away."

Zeyin tried to run again, but Ward grabbed her arm and spun her around. She just looked at the ground and noticed a broken instrument of some sort there. The British woman bent down and picked it up, sighing. Zeyin running into her had broken it. "Sorry," Zeyin offered, and then she was led to a car where James was standing there, looking angry.

"What happened?" Zeyin asked.

"They tracked me. Through the fucking device!" he answered.

"I'm sorry," Zeyin sighed. "I didn't know this would happen, really."

James looked at her. "Whatever," he grumbled.

"Please, James, you know I needed it. I wouldn't have asked you for it if I didn't. Please," she begged.

James didn't reply.

The two people that were chasing her and the British girl walked over. "I'm agent Grant Ward, with S.H.I.E.L.D." he said. "This is agent Melinda May, and agent Jemma Simmons."

"What do you want with us?" Zeyin grumbled.

"We want to know where you got that device from and why," a man said. He pulled out a badge. "Agent Phil Coulson. I'm afraid you two are in for a long ride."

(*)

Zeyin sighed as she was pushed into a rooms with James. He was still pissed. He sort of had a right to be.

"This is your fault," he spat when the door was shut.

"You didn't _have_ to get it," Zeyin said. "I asked you for a favor, I didn't demand it."

"But you didn't tell me that the fucking ''macho' agents were going to come after us!"

"Because I didn't know! You have to trust me. If I had known then I wouldn't have asked you to get it. I wouldn't have designed it, either!"

And with that sentence, the door was opened and Ward told Zeyin to follow him. He led her to another room in the same hallway, an interrogation room, and told her to take a seat.

It was going to be a long night...


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, thanks for the follows and reviews! I'm going to apologize right now if I don't update fast, I'm currently working on a couple other stories and I've got school, but I'll try to have at least one update per week.**

"What did you mean when you were talking about how you designed the device?"

Zeyin is sitting in a room much like the one she was in before, and Ward is questioning her. She hasn't said a word since she got in here, which was over an hour ago.

"Tell me!" Ward shouts.

"I meant exactly what I said."

"What does the device do?"

"Stuff."

Ward sighs, obviously aggravated. The door opens and Agent Coulson and a girl unknown to Zeyin walks in. "This is Skye," Coulson says. He then turns to Ward. "Take a break for a bit."

Ward leaves, and Coulson and Skye sit down. "Look," Coulson sighs, "we don't want to hurt you or anything, we're just trying to figure out what this device is. Some powerful people are after it, and we want to protect it- and you."

Zeyin sighs. "I can't tell you what it's for."

"Why?" Skye asks.

"I'm the only one that knows what it does, and I'd like to keep it that way. If many people know, then they're going to want it, and that will just cause chaos."

"You can tell us," Coulson says.

"No."

"At least tell us why you made it."

"I'm afraid I can't say that, either."

"Can't, or _won't_?" Skye snaps.

Coulson gives her a look, and she calms down. "Why can't you tell us?"

"Because I know what you people do. You're going to hurt me or something if you know. You'll think I'm a threat, when, really, I'm just a twenty year old girl with a troubling past."

"Troubling as in both your parents are dead, your brother went missing when he was five and you were nine, you've lived on the streets for five years, and you somehow broke your spine and never went to a hospital, yet you seem perfectly fine?"

Everything that he just said was surprising to Zeyin, but the last part was the most surprising. She wasn't expecting that. How did he even know all of this stuff?

Coulson sighs. "Well, if you won't tell us anything, can you at least help us with managing the device? Fitz-Simmons can't figure out how to work it."

Another shocker. "I... I guess," Zeyin says. "But you have to let James go," she adds, quickly.

Coulson nods and whispers something to Skye, who then gets up and walks out. Coulson looks at Zeyin warily, and then gets up, says, "Follow me," and walks out of the room with Zeyin rights behind.


	3. Chapter 3

"James!" Zeyin calls when she sees the man.

He turns, glaring at her. "I'm sorry," she says, but he just mumbles something she doesn't catch. "I really am," she states. "Please forgive me."

He walks over to her. He looks really angry, but then his features relax and he calms down. "Don't ever get me involved in something like this again, got it?"

"Yes."

He gives her a slight smile, and is then led out of the plane by Ward. Zeyin turns around, warily looking at Coulson. "What is it with the device you need help with?"

"Well, we're trying to figure out what it does, so we turned it on, we just can't figure out-" Jemma explains, but is cut off.

"You _what_?" Zeyin shouts.

She rushes towards the device, and grabs it. As soon as she touches it, something sparks through her, and she falls to the floor. The device lands next to her, turned off.

"Are you okay?" Jemma asks.

"Yeah," Zeyin mutters. "I-I'm fine, just... Just don't turn that thing on ever again."

"What did it do to you?" Fitz asks.

Zeyin stands up and sighs. "I can't tell you."

"We need to know," Coulson says. "We need to know what it is and what it does in case it gets in the hands of the wrong people."

"I'll tell you what it does if you tell me something first."

"What is it you want to know?"

"Earlier you said my parents are dead."

"And?"

Zeyin starts to get angry. "I never knew they were dead."

Coulson looks stunned. "What do you mean?"

"Your fucking agency took them a few months before my brother went missing. How do you know they're dead?"

"It says it on every file I've ever found on you."

"So you've researched me, too?"

"We have. Since the day we heard about the device. Now, tell us what it is."

"It's a molecular management device," Zeyin says.

Jemma and Fitz nod, but Coulson looks confused, so Zeyin elaborates. "Basically, it can either shrink or enlarge the molecules in your body. If you shrink them, it weakens you. If you enlarge them, it makes you stronger."

"What did it do to you?" Jemma asks.

"It shrunk mine, which is exactly what I wanted it to do, but-"

Zeyin stops and thinks for a moment. "But what?" Coulson questions.

"Something is wrong with it," Zeyin responds after a few seconds. "Not as much energy came out of it as usual... Which means that someone has been using it."

"Could it just be from us trying to disable it?" Fitz inquires.

"No, not unless you used it. Did you?"

Fitz shakes his head side to side.

"That means that someone must have used it just a small amount of time before James got it and you captured us."

"Is that a bad thing?" Coulson asks.

"It's very bad."

(*)

**AN: Have you guys figured out why Zeyin wanted the device yet? ;)**

(*)

Zeyin is grabbing stuff from her apartment and throwing it in a bag. Coulson asked her to join the team earlier, something about needing to protect the device and how she's the only one who understands it, so she accepted. That device needs to be kept safe, and only she can protect it.

She locks the door to her apartment and takes a deep breath. Maybe working with S.H.I.E.L.D. will get her some answers. She walks down the stairs, her bag slung over her right shoulder, and gets into the van that Jemma is driving. Zeyin finds it odd that they sent one of the geeks with her instead of May or Ward. She could get away from Jemma pretty easily.

"All ready?" Jemma asks as she buckles up.

"Yup," Zeyin sighs.

"Something wrong?" Jemma starts driving back to the Bus.

"I'm just kind of... I don't know how to put it... afraid to move on? I mean, I'm basically letting go of my life."

"I know how you feel. I felt that way when Fitz and I were recruited to Coulson's team. You get used to it eventually, and all of us have become really close. We're like... one big, bad-ass, dysfunctional family, and now you're a part of it," Jemma says, smiling quickly at Zeyin and then focusing back on the road.

"I don't remember having a family..."

"It's great, annoying sometimes, but great."

"You really care about all of them don't you?"

Jemma pulls into the cargo bay of the Bus and turns the car off. "I do. And I care about you, too," she says, stepping out of the car.

Zeyin smiles, gets out, and walks to her small living quarters.

Family. That's new.

**AN: If you don't know why she needs the device, don't worry, I'll tell you soon :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

_"You know you want to. Just look at him, he's so weak. Kill him. You know you want to do it, Zeyin."_

_"No! He's my friend! I won't- I can't!"_

_"Can you feel the adrenaline coursing through your veins, secretly and slowly deciding your every move? Let it out, Zeyin. Be who you really are, not what the world wants you to be!"_

_"No, I-"_

A loud screech awakens everyone on the Bus. May is the first to find the source, a scared Zeyin, who is rocking herself back and forth in her bed and sobbing into her knees. Coulson and Fitz arrive next, and Coulson says something about night terrors to May, who nods her head. Then Jemma comes, followed by Skye and Ward. Jemma breaks through the three people in front of her, looking at Zeyin for two seconds and then sitting down next to her. She wraps an arm around Zeyin's shoulders.

"Zeyin," she says calmly, "what's wrong?"

"N-nothing. It was just a-a dream."

"You had a night terror," May states.

"Just, please... I'm fine. You guys can leave."

"Are you sure?" Jemma and Coulson say at the same time.

Zeyin nods, and everyone leaves, Jemma lingering just a second longer than everyone else. Zeyin sighs and lays her head on the pillow, falling into another nightmare filled sleep.

(*)

"Zeyin. Zeyin, wake up," Ward says.

"Why?" Zeyin groans.

"Coulson has a mission for us all. It may have to do with whoever was using your device."

Zeyin shoots up quicker than a bolt of lightning and runs to where the others are. She almost falls when she tries to slow down, causing Jemma to softly giggle. "Hey," Zeyin exhales. "I heard you may have a mission about the asshole who's been using my device?"

Coulson smiles. "Nah. I just wanted you to get up."

"Are you fucki- wow..."

"We need you to explain everything about the device to at least one person. You get to choose who to trust with the information."

"I told you-"

"We can't rely on only one person. If something goes wrong, we need someone else to know how to control that device."

Zeyin sighs. "I... Jemma."

Jemma looks up at Zeyin. "Wait, me?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Coulson says. "Go down to the lab and show her how it works. Let me know when you're done."

Zeyin nods and then walks down to the lab with Jemma. She sits down at one of the lab tables, and sighs. "Can I completely trust you with this?"

Jemma nods.

"Okay."

Zeyin begins by repeating what she'd said the day before, but elaborates on it a little bit more. When she's done, Jemma asks, "Why exactly do you need it, though?"

Zeyin is silent. She goes to say something, but at that moment, the device lights up and she yells, "Shit!"

"What's-"

"Open the cargo bay doors!"

Zeyin grabs the device and starts running as Jemma opens the doors. Zeyin runs outside, only to be punched by a guy dressed in all black. The amount of force he put into the punch causes Zeyin to go flying into the air, dropping the device and painfully landing on the ground. Jemma screams as the guy walks over to the device and then he turns to her. By this time, Coulson and the rest of the team had started to enter the cargo bay and were firing at the man, but the bullets that hit him didn't do much.

Jemma's standing there, with a terrified look on her face. He is in front of her now, raising his fist, and as he's about to hit her, he gets blasted in the back. Jemma looks behind him as he turns around, revealing Zeyin still sitting on the ground, but she was different. Her eyes are brighter, she looks angry. Zeyin slowly stands up, and as the man starts charging at her, she charges back. She hits his chest, and then the two go flying up into the air, attacking each other and fighting for dominance. The man wins, and slams Zeyin into the ground. She is by the device, though, so she touches l it, and then the two go back up.

Zeyin keeps punching and kicking him, along with sending bolts of electricity through his body. She manages to get the mask he is wearing to come off, revealing the last person she would expect.

James.

Her eyes widen in shock, and he uses this to gain the upper hand, sending her into the ground again, right in front of Jemma. Jemma rushes to her, but Zeyin pushes her away. James is flying towards Zeyin, but she raises her arm, closes her eyes, and sends a bolt of lightning into his heart. He cries out, and is suddenly gone.

Jemma goes to Zeyin again. "He's gone," she says quietly. "Open your eyes."

"Hold on. I need to calm down first."

Zeyin takes a few deep breaths, and then opens her eyes, which are normal again. "Are you alright?" Jemma asks nervously. "You hit your head pretty hard... and your arm is bleeding."

Zeyin looks at her arm, which is pretty badly cut. "Hm, it's odd that I didn't feel that." She's quiet for a few seconds, and then she says, "Oh, damn, I feel it now."

Jemma is gone and back within a matter of seconds, treating her wounds and insisting that she stay in their tiny hospital room so that she can monitor her. Zeyin just stares up at the sky, processing everything that just happened. Coulson, May, and Ward are talking about something, and Fitz and Skye are watching Jemma treat Zeyin's wounds.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I sincerely apologize for not updating!**

"She's a freaking mutant! There is no way in hell she's staying on this plane! No way!"

"Ward, calm down. She's st-"

"No, Coulson. I will not 'calm down!' She could kill us all!"

"She wouldn't do that."

"We don't know what she would do! We barely know anything about her!"

"Ward," Jemma says. "I don't think she would kill us. She kind of saved me, remember?"

"That wasn't saving, that was pathetic."

"I can hear you, you know?"

The three agents freeze when Zeyin speaks. Ward looks somewhat scared, but then his features harden again, and he goes back to his normal, mad looking self.

Coulson opens the doors and walks into the small infirmary. Jemma follows him as Ward walks away.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Well, I feel like my body is dead, but other than that, I'm fine," Zeyin laughs.

Coulson nods and then exits. Jemma busies herself by checking Zeyin's vitals. "So, um... you have powers?"

"I have a curse."

"How so?"

"All S.H.I.E.L.D. does is track people with powers and control their lives. Everyone thinks I'm a freak. I don't want to be that. I want to be a person."

"Just because you have powers doesn't mean you aren't a person. Your powers just add to your uniqueness."

"But I don't want to be unique simply because I have powers."

"That's not what I meant," Jemma sighs, taking Zeyin's hand, making the other girl smile a little. "Of course you're not unique _just_ because you have powers. You're unique because of many things. Like, that smile for example."

"My smile does _not_ make me unique," Zeyin laughs.

"Shut up and learn to take a compliment," Jemma giggles, squeezing Zeyin's hand. "And thank you."

"For what?"

"For making sure he didn't kill me."

"You're welcome. Anytime you're in serious trouble, call me up and I'll take care of it," Zeyin smiles, adding a wink after.

Jemma blushes. "I wouldn't want to involve you in my problems."

"I'd go even if you didn't call."

Jemma leans down slightly and kisses Zeyin's cheek. "You're too nice."

"You're too gorgeous."

**AN: Another apology for the short chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm, like, the laziest person on the planet. I'm sorry.**

The team has a mission in San Francisco, so they're staying in a hotel for the night. Jemma goes to check on Zeyin, who has recovered quite a bit, but finds that her room is empty. She's initially very worried, until she sees a note on Zeyin's bed that has "Roof" written on it. Now, she's skeptical.

She practically runs up the stairwell, and puts all of her strength into opening the door to the roof. She sees Zeyin standing on the edge, looking out at the city.

"What are you doing?" she nervously asks.

"Observing."

"Do you have to do it from the edge of the building?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Zeyin," Jemma sighs, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You can tell me."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then look at me."

Zeyin stays still, not saying a word and not moving. Jemma sighs and walks closer to her. "It's okay if you're crying, you know?"

"I'm not crying!" Zeyin shouts. "I'm just... I..."

She turns around and looks Jemma in the eye. Her face is red, and her eyes are watery. Her eyes seem to be screaming some hidden message that Jemma just can't figure out.

"You... what's troubling you?"

Zeyin steps off of the edge of the hotel and runs a hand through her hair. "James. Everything. All of this. I can't... I can't do it. You got hurt because of him. Because of me. More people are going to get hurt, and I-"

Jemma lurches forward and hugs her tightly. "Don't say that. It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself. And I'm not going to let you leave us just so you won't hurt us. That's not fair. You don't deserve to be alone."

"I deserve to be dead."

"No, you don't!" Jemma cries. "Don't say that!"

"You don't understand, Jemma. I'm a monster- a _freak_. I'm worthless. No matter what I do, someone gets hurt. Always. I have no reason to live anymore, either. I have nothing. No one."

"You have me."

They sit in silence for a while, and then Jemma softly says, "I understand the whole feeling-like-a-freak thing. Super intelligent scientist, remember? I was never popular. The only person who ever truly valued me is Fitz."

"At least you have someone."

"I value you," Jemma whispers, taking Zeyin's hand in hers. "I really do," she continues when Zeyin shoots her a look. "You'll be alright, okay? You're strong and smart and... you're so many wonderful things, even if you can't see it."

Zeyin is quiet for a moment, then says with a slight smile, "So are you, nerd girl."

And for that, she receives a glare and a light smack, but she doesn't mind, because after, Jemma is smiling the most beautiful smile at her.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Oh, look, I finally updated!**

_"No one wants you..."_

Zeyin shoots up from her nightmare and looks at the clock.

_5:43 AM_

She sighs, and then stretches. She gets out of bed and walks into the main room of the Bus, turning on a kettle so she can make some tea.

"Why are you-"

"Jesus, Jemma! Don't scare me like that!" Zeyin shouts.

Jemma giggles. "My apologies." She smile at Zeyin. "Why are you awake? Did you have another bad dream?"

"Yeah," Zeyin sighs. "I get 'em often. Quite often..."

"Is there anything you can do about them?"

"Nope. Stuck with 'em for life."

Jemma walks near the younger girl and stands next to her. "I... May I ask why you get them?"

Zeyin is quiet for a moment. Slowly, she wraps her arms around the scientist's waist. "I'll tell you later, okay? For now, I really need a hug."

Jemma hugs her back, and feels that her skin is on fire. She's worried, but figures it's best not to ask anymore questions right now.

"Why are you awake?" Zeyin questions after a couple of minutes, pulling away from the hug."

"I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep, so I decided to just get up and analyze some samples in the lab."

"God, you're such a nerd... Hey!"

Apparently, adorable Brits can hit quite hard.

(*)

"Jemmaaaaa."

...

"Jemmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Zeyin, I know you're bored, but I really have to finish this for Coulson."

...

"Jem... ma."

Jemma sighs. "What?"

"Entertain me."

"I told you-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Can you at least explain what it is?"

"It's a gun," Fitz states, entering the lab. "It fired these tiny rays at people that make their molecules practically disintegrate... but only to a certain point. It doesn't kill them. We think..."

"That sounds interesting. Where'd you get the idea for it?"

Fitz is suddenly white, and Jemma stops what she's doing a looks at him, wide eyed. "We may have..." she starts.

"Well, you see..." Fitz continues.

It's quiet for a few seconds, and then Jemma blurts, "It was so ingenious that we had to figure out the complexity of it and try to recreate it!"

"Wait, what? What are you..." Zeyin is confused for a second, and then she narrows her eyes. "You made a gun from my device, didn't you?"

"We may have..."

At this point, Jemma looks even more afraid than Fitz does.

Zeyin stands up and walks over to where Jemma is, studying the gun while she moves. She fumbles around with it for a second (causing Jemma to almost have a panic attack) and then sets it down. She pinches the scientist and then walks away.

"What was that for?" Jemma cries, holding her arm.

"You had a key component wrong."

"Jemma? Wrong?" Fitz questions.

"Yes," Zeyin chuckles. "Wrong. If you're going to make things using my model, I suggest asking me for help. That way you don't kill anyone. That device is _extremely_ sensitive, so one little miscalculation, and... kaboom."

Jemma may be a tad embarrassed that she made a mistake, but if there's anyone she'd choose to correct it, Zeyin would be that person. She just can't say that to Fitz...

**AN: I do apologize, but I'm pretty sure at this point, everyone is used to me disappearing for a while XD. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and thanks for the follows and faves! Reviews are welcome and much appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So this story is coming to an end soon.**

All of a sudden, everything hit Zeyin at once. She knew a little bit, but she never expected it to hit her that hard.

She liked Jemma Simmons.

Maybe she loved Jemma Simmons.

Who knew, really?

All she knew was that if she had to chose one person to comfort her for the rest of her life, to ease her nightmares, it would be Jemma Simmons.

So, here she was, at four in the morning, thinking of the brilliant scientist. She was watching the sun rise. Maybe that's what prompted these thoughts of Jemma. The sunrise. It is quite romantic…

She felt loved for once, and was grateful. It was odd to Zeyin, feeling loved. Part of it made her uncomfortable, but she liked it, too. She'd gotten used to people talking to her and being kind-except for Ward. He was still on edge.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Zeyin turns around and sees the girl that has taken over her thoughts. She's in a tank top and leggings, and her arms are wrapped around her torso. Zeyin likes her like this- _unprofessional_. She enjoys it.

"You're cold," Zeyin says. "Come here."

Jemma walks over to her. She sits on Zeyin's lap, and the younger girl wraps her arms around her. "You're very warm," the scientist states.

They sit in silence, watching the sun rise. It occurs to Zeyin that she doesn't actually know where they are. They've traveled so much that she's lost track.

"Jemma?"

"Hm?"

"Where _are _we?"

Jemma chuckles. "Scotland. This is where Fitz was born."

"In this town?"

"Yes."

"Do you… do you like him?"

"Of course I like him, silly," Jemma laughs, looking up at Zeyin. "He's my best friend."

"I mean….do you like him as more than a friend?"

Jemma thinks for a moment. "No, I don't think I do. He's like a brother to me."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"What's with the sudden interest in my romantic endeavors?"

"Just answer the question, Jemma," Zeyin laughs.

"Okay. I haven't been in love."

"Why not?"

"Because no one's ever loved me." Zeyin clears her throat and chuckles a little. Jemma looks annoyed. "What? It's not funny," Jemma pouts.

"No, no," Zeyin starts to explain. "I'm not laughing at you. I just think it's odd that no one has ever loved you- or, at least, that you think that. You're quite amazing." Jemma blushes. "You know, Jemma Simmons, I bet someone out there loves you very much."

Zeyin decides to be bold and kiss Jemma's forehead. They sit in a comfortable silence again. The sun is still rising.

"Why are you so insistent on addressing me with my full name?"

**AN: PSYCH! I couldn't end this that fast. I love writing this too much :D. Also, this chapter is mainly a filler. I had to give you something before all the excitement happens ;)**

**Reviews are great! Don't be afraid to leave one!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Happy Holidays, my lovely followers! Do not worry, I haven't given up writing this story!**

"_I'll kill you. I swear, I'll destroy you."_

"JESUS!" Zeyin shoots up out of bed, waking Jemma up in the process.

"Hey," the scientist soothes, "Another nightmare?"

"He said he would kill me." Zeyin looks at Jemma with wide eyes. "Jemma… I don't want him to kill me. I'm scared."

"He won't kill you, love. It's ok. Come here." Jemma opens her arms and wraps them around the younger girl. "I won't let him kill you."

"Jemma… if he comes after me, let him do whatever it is he's going to do. Don't fight him. He'll kill you."

"No!" Jemma cries. "I won't let him hurt you… he can't… I can't… I…"

Zeyin leans up and kisses Jemma's forehead. "I know… I know you want me safe, but you wouldn't be able to take him. No offense…" Zeyin sighs. "I'm the only one that stands a chance against him"

"I won't leave you."

"You might have to."

(*)

A few hours later, he shows up. James. The team is in a park, investigating an 084, and all of a sudden, Zeyin gets hit.

"Ah, I finally found the pretentious, little brat. Are you ready to lose?" James cackles.

"Why, James?" Zeyin shouts. "Why?"

"Because, you killed my father. Our father."

Zeyin just stares at him. He rushes forward and hits her. She doesn't defend herself, just goes flying as Jemma screams. The team is shooting at him and running, but the bullets do nothing.

Zeyin recalls a vision, a moment from the past. A man and a woman, laughing. Then she sees something else. A man and a woman fighting. Something about a young boy. The boy is only a few years older than herself. Suddenly, the subject if the fight is in their living room. He looks sad, defeated. He's crying.

Zeyin gets hit again.

"_Why didn't you tell me you had a son?" _

"Zeyin!"

She looks up to see Jemma get hit by James. The girl goes flying. Zeyin rushes into the air, catching her and putting her down. May is on the ground, wounded. Ward is still shooting at James. Fitz is having a panic attack. Skye and Coulson are by May, putting together some kind of weapon. Zeyin sees her device by them.

"Coulson, the device!" she screams. Coulson seems to understand, and he throws it to her. "Get out of here, all of you! Go!"

Jemma protests, but Zeyin insists. "Go, Jemma, please. I'll be okay."

James is running after them, but he's weaker. He sees the device and his eyes light up.

"Go!" Zeyin screams.

"Zeyin!" Jemma cries.

"Go, please!"

James hits Zeyin with such a force that she slams into a nearby building, but she manages to keep the device in her hands. She powers it on and its energy goes into her.

"Give me the fucking thing!" James yells as he tries to hit her.

"Never!"

She presses a button on it, and everything goes white. She can't see, can't hear, but she does feel her body hit the ground with more force than is humanly possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Wheeeeee it's getting crazy!**

"Ward, calm down! Stop hitting him!"

"Shut up, May! The asshole deserves it! Look at her, she's practically dead!"

Jemma sobs. "Ward, please. Stop hitting him!"

"It's okay, Jemma. She'll be okay," Fitz says, calmingly.

Ward gets up from hitting James and wipes his hands on his suit. James is unconscious, as well as Zeyin, who is in another room.

"He'll feel that when he wakes up," Ward grumbles.

"I think you broke his nose," Skye chuckles.

"He fucking deserves that."

Coulson walks into the area after alerting headquarters. He looks up from his phone, then gasps. "There is a thing called protocol!" he shouts.

"This bastard doesn't deserve protocol," Ward scoffs.

They all stand their for a moment and then load James and Zeyin back onto the Bus. Zeyin is placed in a medical chamber.

"He's right," Skye states, as they all gather in the room. "He doesn't deserve protocol." She then turns her attention to Jemma. "Is Zeyin looking okay?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Coulson asks.

"There's nothing. I can't find a pulse, she isn't breathing… but…"

"'But' what?"

"I don't know how to explain it. I think she's alive."

Ward holds up a hand. "How can she-"

"She isn't human," Fitz interrupts. "It could be possible…"

"Fitz, can you grab me-"

"Here," Fitz answers Jemma, handing her a needle.

"Can you please wait until she's stabilized to draw her blood?" Coulson questions.

"It would be best to get a sample now."

Jemma takes a sample of the younger girl's blood and hands it to Fitz, who then leaves the room.

(*)

An hour later, Fitz walks into the conference room with a piece of paper in his hand. "I think I have the information I was looking for."

"We," Jemma corrects.

"Yes, sorry. _We_."

"So, what is it?" Ward and Coulson ask at the same time.

"We know she isn't human, and I couldn't figure out what she is, but Jemma noticed little electrical pulses in her bloodstream. It's almost as-"

"If she has little hearts in her bloodstream," Jemma finishes. "It's not enough to keep her conscious, but it's enough to keep her alive. Almost like a-"

"Recovery mode," Fitz states.

"Do you know how long she'll be in this 'recovery mode?'" May questions.

"We're not sure," Jemma answers. "It seems like the pulses are slowly getting stronger, but the speed isn't consistent enough to measure. There isn't a pattern to it."

"Thanks for the information," Coulson sighs. "Now, May, Ward, and Skye, I need you to see if you can figure out anything about Zeyin's parents. We need to know more about her past, as well as James'."

**AN: I started writing this, like, 4 months ago. Yes, I am a horrible person. I apologize for the wait.**


End file.
